Generally, the term “Automatic Response System” (ARS) refers to a service which, by using a relevant voice included in various types of voice information stored in a storage device, informs a user of a search method in order to be able to search for necessary information when a user connects to an ARS server through a telephone, and provides the user with automatic responses to located necessary information when the user locates the necessary information. As a result, the ARS has been widely used in various fields, such as various types of customer centers, a retail payment system, etc.